Various storage access systems have been developed that include an ability to sense data previously stored on a storage medium. Such storage access systems generally include circuitry and/or software used to process a sensed signal from a storage medium, and to process the sensed data in an attempt to recover an originally written data set that is difficult to recover. In some cases, two or more sensors are used to sense the same data, and the multiple streams of sensed data are combined into a unified data stream. In some cases, this process of generating a unified data stream is extended where a retry condition occurs. Such an extension is often costly in terms of one or both of area and latency.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.